Ja, Brobot
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Rycerski turniej" |poprzedni = "Fretka traci głowę" |następny = "Kilku wspaniałych"}} Fineasz i Ferb mają za dużo pomysłów na tak krótkie wakacje. Dzięki pewnemu mechanizmowi tworzą Finedroidy i Ferboty. Gdy Fretka zauważa roboty, chowa się w schronie. Postanawia, że złapie jednego z nich i pokaże go mamie, gdy ta wróci z miasta. Jak zwykle nie udaje jej się. Roboty spisują się świetnie. Lecz budują oni projekty, które wymyślili chłopcy i wymyślają własne. Niestety po wypiciu kawy, tracą kontrolę i atakują właścicieli. Ferb przełącza tryb na taniec. Wszystko kończy się tak, że wielki magnes porywa roboty. Dundersztyc nic nie robi. Ma zamiar, za pomocą wielkiego magnesu pomachać nad domem swojej dziewczyny i usunąć wiadomości, które zostawił na jej automatycznej sekretarce. Jednak Agent P i Święty Mikołaj krzyżują jego plany. Fabuła left|200pxFineasz i Ferb siedząc w ogrodzie pod drzewem przeglądają wszystkie plany i projekty, które zamierzają wykonać w te wakacje. Fineasz stwierdza, że mają tego za dużo w planach jak na ich dwóch. Ferb wpada na pomysł, żeby wykorzystać projekt robota z zeszłego roku. Chłopcy po umieszczeniu zdjęć w maszynie zrobili mnóstwo robotów wzorowanych na swoim własnym wyglądzie - Finedroidów i Ferbotów. right|200px Dundersztyc planuje pomachać wielkim magnesem nad domem swojej nowej dziewczyny, żeby usunąć wszystkie wiadomości jakie jej nagrał na automatyczną sekretarkę. Fretka widząc roboty chłopców przypominające ich samych wpada w panikę i ucieka do left|200pxschronu, gdzie opracowuje plan przyłapania braci. Bo kilku chwilach radość chłopców znika. Ich roboty zaczęły się wymykać spod kontroli. Skończyły wszystkie ich projekty (m.in. Mikroskopijne zoo i Komorę niewidzialności) i zaczęły wymyślać własne oraz otworzyły Barek ze zbyt drogą kawą, która strasznie ich nakręcała. right|200px Agentowi P udaje się powstrzymać Dundersztyca dzięki Świętemu Mikołajowi, który przelatując swoimi saniami nad okolicą, przyciągnął nimi magnes Dundersztyca. Fineasz udaje, że zostali już pokonani przez własne roboty. Ferb nagle wyciąga pilota i zaczyna się od nowa piosenka Robo-taniec. 200px|leftFretka próbując przyłapać braci spóźniła się, bo chwilę przed przyprowadzeniem mamy, magnes przyczepiony do sań Mikołaja przyciągnął i zabrał ze sobą roboty. Linda wchodząc do ogródka zastaje tam tylko chłopców tańczących robo-taniec. Zakończenie Linda trzyma w rękach zdjęcia, ale jedno z nich wylatuje w powietrze i trafia do maszyny Fineasza i Ferba. Fretka siedząc koło garażu, widzi w drzwiach robota podobnego do niej, znów wpada w panikę i ucieka do schronu. Kiedy wchodzi do niego to zastaje tam Fretkoida z jej misiem i jej go odbiera. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Ja, Lindana (wersja windowa) * Robo-taniec * Gitchee Gitchee Goo (wersja windowa) Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba brak Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Winda ukryta w kominie Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Pierwszy raz pojawia się Święty Mikołaj (któremu w oryginalnej wersji głosu użyczył Dan Povenmire). * Okazuje się, że Pepe zna się ze Świętym Mikołajem i lubi go. * Ferb nic nie mówi w tym odcinku. * right|200pxFretka ma schron panikowy, w którym chowa się w chwili przerażenia. Jest on pokazany potem w odcinku "Inwazja poferbaczy ciał". * W tym odcinku pokazanych jest najwięcej (8) planów Fineasza i Ferba. * Jest pierwszy pod względem emisji odcinek, w którym nie pojawia się Izabela. * Ten odcinek pokazuje, że Fretka ma swojego misia w pokoju paniki. Powiązanie z serią * right|194pxWindowa wersja Gitchee Gitchee Goo jest słyszana ponownie, oprócz tego Dudnersztyc śpiewa tą piosenkę jadąc swoim dźwigiem. * Kiedy robotom skończyły się projekty, zaczęły tworzyć własne. Jeden z Ferbotów projektował kolejkę. Był to ten sam projekt, który miał Ferb w odcinku ("Kolejka"). * Dundersztyc w odcinku "Fretka traci głowę" próbował podkopać się do Chin. Roboty Fineasza i Ferba rozwiązały problem przedostania się przez płynną lawę w jądrze Ziemi podczas, gdy Dundersztycowi nie udało się to. * Po raz drugi Ferb nic nie mówi ("Szybcy i Fineaszowi"). Aluzje * Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu Ja, robot. * 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (w angielskiej wersji) '- Fretka w pewnym momencie mówi "80's Music is so 2002". Akcja w Vice City rozgrywa się w latach osiemdziesiątych, a gra została wydana w 2002 roku. U nas słowa Fretki zostały przetłumaczone jako "straszna muza z lat osiemdziesiątych". * 'Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi -' tunel do środka ziemi, który zbudowały roboty może być aluzją to filmu Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi. Błędy * Roboty zostały usunięte przez Świętego Mikołaja, jednak nie zostało powiedziane, co stało się z pozostałymi ukończonymi projektami. * Chimmney-Vator jest napisane źle, gdyż powinno być Chimney-Vator. * Telefon komórkowy nie powinien mieć zasięgu w schronie. * W napisach końcowych, kiedy mama pyta, kto chciałby zobaczyć zdjęcia, jej usta się nie ruszają. Nawigacja es:Yo-Hemano-Bot pt-br:Eu, Irmãobô ru:Я, Бробот en:I, Brobot